Bro Code
by StrawraspBeryl
Summary: "I love you, man..." Button whispered to his friend, Spike, who had replied, "...but no homo, right?" Button laughed out loud and said, "Of course, can't break the Bro Code, man."
1. Chapter 1

Just going to jump right into the story, first story I ever made, let's see how it appeals to the masses!

Please be constructive in the comments section, it pains me to write a story and receive judgment, but it hurts more when you guys won't help me make it better, teamwork!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a fairly eventful afternoon in Ponyville as a colt with a brown coat and wearing a propeller beanie was carrying a backpack, slightly bigger than the one recommended for school. He was bringing over a board game to visit his friend, Spike. The colt in question was Button Mash, known as the resident gamer to Ponyville whereas in private, his mother was even more of an addict than he himself.

Thinking about his dragon friend only made Button snicker a little bit in the ironic title of choice he brought over in the first place: The Equestrian Dungeon & Dragons. He wasn't entirely sure how his friend would react in the first place, but Button knew that Spike wouldn't take things too literal.

Making his way to Golden Oaks Library, Button wasn't sure who would answer the door, would it be Spike or would it be Twilight. He hoped it was the former of the two, as a little "event" in the past had made sure that the latter wouldn't really like him that much.

Button swore he could remember it like it was just the other day...

_(Flashback, Golden Oaks Library, 2 months prior to today)_

_Button was grumbling as he made his way to the library, he had to pick up a book to read in class for the start of summer reading, but he wasn't exactly sure what he could get into that had nothing to do with sci-fi, a topic Cheerilee had insisted that he doesn't read over summer. _

_Opening the door to the library and poking his head through the door, he smiled at Twilight and made his way over to her to ask a question on any 'good reads' she might have available for a simple assignment._

"_Hmm..." The studious mare had thought to herself for a moment before wandering off and about the library to examine a section of non-fiction titles, leaving the colt by himself over near the doorway...which was a mistake._

_Button had taken out a juice pouch from his backpack and started to sip on it while looking at the open book that Twilight had left as such. While he was looking at the book, his mind was trying to make heads and tails from all the weird looking symbols decorating the cover. _

_So wrapped up in his concentration, he vaguely heard Twilight calling out his name to say that she had found a book, and when he opened his mouth to reply, the juice pouch fell out of his mouth and onto the book, soaking the pages in apple juice, much to his horror._

Button figured that was probably the reason that Twilight didn't really approve of him hanging out with his friend in the first place.

The gaming colt shook his head from those thoughts, knocking on the door and waiting patiently for someone to answer it.

He didn't wait too long for an answer, but that was after the crashing sound of something heavy falling over rocked the ground floor of the library to begin with, causing the colt to wince.

His friend Spike was the one who answered the door, looking a bit dazed in his expression and a small lump on the top of his own head. Button would've laughed if he didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about knocking in the first place, which made him the reason that Spike was distracted at all.

"Ouch. Bad time, Spike? You look like you walked out of a train crash." Button asked his friend, not wanting to leave, but he'd come back later on if he had to.

Thankfully though, the dragon wasn't that hurt, he had just finished putting together some things though when his friend had knocked. Spike was remembering what had just happened, though.

_(Flashback, Spike POV)_

'_Alright, got the books together in one neat little pile.' Spike thought to himself as he looked over his handiwork, 'this wasn't so bad to handle after all, now I got the afternoon to myse-' Spike's thoughts were interrupted by the knocking sound at the door, he was so sure that he left the sign on the outside of the library saying that they were closed for the day. _

_His shock though made him take his eyes away from the wobbly assembly of textbooks that was in a small tower above the dragon. When he looked back in the books, he could only mutter half a curse as the books fell on top of him, essentially "burying himself in knowledge" as Twilight would say. _

_Groaning as he dragged himself out of the book pile, he made his way over to the door, about to get angry and possibly vent at whoever's the one that caused the knock-down in the first place. Upon seeing that it was his friend Button Mash, the dragon couldn't resist the facepalm that happened right after seeing the trademark propeller beanie. _

'_Of course he'd be the one to knock without reading the sign...' _

_-Flashback End-_

Spike did not even let it show on his face the slight annoyance he had with the slightly naïve colt to begin with, giving off his own little wave with a clawed appendage.

"Nah, you came at a good time, actually." Spike said, about to get his own revenge in a way as Button did not even notice the glint in his friend's eyes.

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"You're going to be helping me clean up the mess YOU made in out of the books. I was finally done making a pile and you made me knock it over!" Spike had comical tears flowing down his face, lamenting over the loss of free time it would take to get them back in order.

"Alright, alright," Button started, knowing how much of a drama queen his friend could act like because of how often he hung out with his crush, Rarity. "I'll help you put the stack back together IF you hang out with me like you promised to. Remember the secret sleepover we had planned?"

Spike was looking mortified, he had completely forgot about the sleepover that the two had planned, but he wasn't going to let his plan for revenge get in the way, and he asked his friend with a sweet tone of voice, "W-well, you know I'd love to come over and all, but I was in the middle of working when you knocked and scared the crap out of me. Sooooo I need you to help clean up the mess."

Button could accept that, he was feeling a little bit guilty still and this was the perfect time to clear things up, "Alright, how bad could it even be?"

Spike only smirked at this and stepped aside to let Button look at the fallen tower of books, the latter's expression one of shock as his gaze settled upon it.

"U-um...how long did this take you fix up, Spike?" Button tried to downplay the nervous feeling that was racking his body, hoping that the damage wasn't too extensive.

"Oh you know, just about 2 or 3 hours." Spike's grin was from ear to ear as he plugged his ears as a reflex.

"...FFFFFUUUU-" the shout from Button's mouth echoed all across town square, something that made every citizen briefly stop what they were doing and wonder where that strange noise was coming from.

Back inside the library, as Button's tantrum died down, he let out a small whimper at how busy he was going to be.

He knew he should've waited before coming over.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There's chapter 1 for you guys! Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to click that button at the bottom to review and hopefully tell me what you think of the story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

And so we made it forward to Chapter 2, was there ever any doubt? A little bit of a trivia for you all to know about, though.

This fanfiction was made by an RP session I had with a friend of mine on Steam. I do these kinds of things all the time, just PM me and I'll give you my Steam Name so you can find me for...whatever.

Without further ado, let's get down to business.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Golden Oaks Library, After an Hour Passed)

Everything just...ached. Button couldn't see how his dragon friend managed to do this kind of stuff every single day for Twilight, but he's just grateful that this is the only time he himself has to do the work, so Spike can keep this job for all he cares.

He finished making sure that the piles of books were separated into small and even piles rather than the pillar they made up before he came in.

Spike on the other hand was laughing his head off at seeing the exhausted state of his friend, he didn't even look half as winded as the colt did.

"You learned your lesson about warning ponies before knocking on the door, now didn't you?"

"You know what, Spike. J-just shut up, man. Look, we got the books done, let's head out to my place before you-know-who comes along and chases me out of here."

"Button, you never did get around to telling me why Twilight gets irritated whenever you come around in the first place." Spike's tone was saturated with curiosity as he looked at his long-time friend scrunching his face a little bit in thought.

"That...is a story for another day. I might tell you the story later, you know...if we go now?"

Spike made sure that everything was neat and tidy in the library before taking out a pen and a bit of paper, jotting down that he was going out for a little bit since he finished up his chores early.

"Alright, we're ready to go!"

"Onwards!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Button's House, 10 Minutes Later)

The duo's march to Button's place was shorter than expected, and since his mom was out working late, the two had the house to themselves...to do anything they wanted...together.

It was only natural that Button brought out his board game he intended to play with Spike in the first place, and in moments, the two were set up and ready to play, Button explaining the rules of the game and Spike doing his best to follow.

"...And when you roll, things happen depending on what you end up rolling. So, like if you have a giant spider trying to attack you, in order for you to defend yourself, you have to roll a 5 or a 6 to be safe," Button was explaining everything to the best of his ability, using examples so the dragon could keep up.

The explanation had kept on going for what felt like hours to the young dragon, who was tuning things out and nodding his head to go along with his friend's excited tone of voice. After the mini-eternity had passed, Button had Spike set-up and before long, the two were playing a game together.

This was the scene that Button's mom had walked in on after she came home later on that evening when the sun had already set. Button wearing a wizard's beard and sitting in front of a large board, whereas Spike on the other hand was wearing a ranger's cap, and yet the both of them had an equally big grin plastered on both of their faces.

"Um...Button, how long have you two been at this...?" Love Tap (1) was the mare's name, although as both Spike and Button both affectionately call her, 'Momma Tap'.

They both look up at her and then at each other, snickering at being caught as Button had spoken up, "Well...I'd say we were just getting started, right Dragon Ranger?"

'Dragon Ranger' spoke up after Button had pointed him out, "Of course we've just started, Wizard o' Mashed Potatoes!"

Even Love Tap couldn't resist cracking a smile at the pun-driven nicknames the two had come up with on the spot from the looks of things. She saw what they were playing and looked at Button with a knowing expression.

"So that's where you hid my Dungeons & Dragons game, Button! I've been looking all over for this thing and you probably had it holed up in your room somewhere."

"Ehehe...sorry, momma. The way the game was just sitting there, taunting me, I had to pick it up and take it here. Besides you would've let it collect dust or something."

"Whatever, as long as you make sure you bring it back to my room when you two are done playing, alright?" Button's mother had gotten up, giving one more grin to the two before heading downstairs, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, you two!"

The dragon had waited until he was sure that Button's mother had left the room before closing the door back gently, facepalming at the nicknames now that it was just the two friends in the room together.

"Really Button, Dragon Ranger?"

"Oh cut me some slack, at least it was better than 'Wizard o' Mashed Potatoes', come on man, that was beyond lame."

"Well gimme some more time next time you want to come up with on-the-spotlight stuff!"

The two had continued to argue until Button's mom had called up the stairs to say that dinner was ready, and when both of their stomachs had growled at the same time, they agreed to a temporary truce, not by words but by a quick stare into each other's eyes.

"...We'll settle this after dinner."

"You're darn right we're settling this later..."


End file.
